


Meeting the Family

by Movielover52



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: Family Dinners, M/M, Magic, The Whole Weasley Family Minus Two, Weavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Bill brings Paul home to meet the folks.For the the Kylux summer event





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Cross/Letter/Secret

     It had been a couple weeks since Bill told Paul his secret about being a wizard. They had been dating for a couple of months, but as time went on, Bill found it harder to keep his magical life unknown to his boyfriend. He had been worried about how Paul would react but had been glad to see Paul had been so fascinated with the news.  

     Bill hadn’t just been keeping the fact that he was wizard a secret but also hadn’t told his family that he had been dating a muggle. He had to keep coming up with an excuse as to why he was unable to let Paul meet his family, and this sometimes led to arguments. It was one of the reasons as to why he eventually told Paul his secret. 

     When he told his family the news, there had been mixed reactions from them. Everyone had been shocked, and some had been more confused than others.  

     Ginny had been the first of his siblings to offer congratulations. Bill’s dad had been a bit gleeful and had asked Bill many questions about Paul and the kinds of stuff he keeps around the house. After a dozen questions, Bill had told his dad that he could ask Paul himself.  

     It was why he and Paul were standing outside the Weasley home. Bill was sure that he was more nervous than his boyfriend was. He knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley. Bill hugged his mother, and she turned her attention to Paul. 

     “You must be Paul,” she stated, a nervous smile on her face. Mrs. Weasley held out her hand, which Paul took. 

     “Uh, yea, Paul Sevier,” Paul replied, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley.” 

     “Oh please, call me Molly!” she told Paul, ushering the two inside. She called for everyone to come down and greet them. “Our second eldest, Charlie, is currently in Romania studying dragons, and Percy is working late at the ministry.” 

     After a couple of steps, two people suddenly appeared next to Paul, which caused him to jump in surprise. It was Fred and George, and they had mischievous grins on their faces.  

     “How many times do I have to tell you not to apparate whenever you please?!” Molly scolded the twins.  

     “Oh, come on mom, we were just excited to see Bill’s new muggle friend,” Fred said, shaking Paul’s hand. “Fred.” 

     “Yeah, it’s not every day he brings one home to show the folks,” George stated, shaking Paul’s other hand. “George.” 

     “Paul,” he said, clearing his throat. “Paul Sevier.” 

     “We know,” the twins informed Paul in unison. 

     Bill’s father strode into the room and grabbed Paul’s hand with both of his. 

     “Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley, but you can just call me Arthur!” he told Paul, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “I am so excited to meet you! I have so many things I want to ask.” 

     “Come on, dad, don’t scare the poor guy off,” said Ginny as she walked over to where everyone was alongside Ron. “I’m Ginny, and this is Ron.” 

     Ron waved at Paul. Everyone chatted for a while, and Paul spent a good two hours answering Arthur’s questions about the muggle world. He even asked Arthur some questions. Molly called everyone together for dinner, and Bill was comforted by Paul when he endured some slight teasing from his twin brothers.  

     Towards the end of dinner, Ron gave Paul a small pentagon-shaped box. When he opened it, a small frog jumped out of it. Paul was astonished by it, and Bill had to keep himself from laughing at the look on his boyfriend’s face. Afterward, Paul and Bill said their goodbyes and left the Weasley home. 

     “That didn’t go as bad as I thought it would,” Bill stated. “They can be a handful.” 

     “They seemed pretty nice,” Paul assured him. “It must be nice to have a large family.” 

     Bill only shrugged in response. Once back in the muggle world, they held hands, as they walked to Paul’s home. 

~~\---------------------------------~~

     “Are you sure about this,” Bill asked his boyfriend, who was packing. Paul had just sent in his resignation letter to his work. 

     “Yes, I don’t want you to have to move all the way over here” Paul answered, zipping up his suitcase.  “Besides, how could I pass up an opportunity to live in such a fascinating place?” 

     “You get used to it,” he stated, wrapping his arms around Paul’s neck. Paul proceeded by placing his arms around Bill’s waist. 

     “Maybe it’s something that I want to get used to,” Paul told him, tilting his head down to kiss him. 

     The two walked down the sidewalk that was bathed by the moonlight. They continued down the street until they appeared to disappear into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Advanced stick figure art done by yours truly. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Might add to this later when I have the time.


End file.
